icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3250643-20110515190903/@comment-3473808-20110515194900
@Rosalie, @Itzxlucy and @Churchpants, we're not all selfish hypocrites like you say, and I'm sorry you think of us that way. Most of us DO care about Sam's feelings (I want Creddie to happen, but it has to be happen in a way that won't hurt Sam), and we don't hate her like some of you seem to hate Carly for being nice-we like her for the same reasons you do, and we agree that she should be happy too! It's just that we get tired of hearing about how Creddie can't happen because if Carly got jealous and "stole Freddie" (we don't want that to happen anymore than you do-and it won't because that's not how Carly is), Sam's heart would be broken. It can be frustrating to hear all the reasons why Creddie can't happen and Sam should have him, when nobody even knows what's going to happen for the next 26 episodes. Yes, it would ruin everything if she got between her friends (and I'm SURE Dan wouldn't write a story with Carly taking away Freddie-no way, no how), but there ARE ways for Carly to be jealous without showing it! Remember Sam in iSpeed Date and iSYL! She didn't step between them, she was jealous but she really didn't disrupt their relationship (much, besides the talk with Freddie in iSYL-but that doesn't really count anyway). Carly can still be jealous, but she wouldn't show it to them or take Freddie from her best friend. Also, about Carly's life being perfect-remember that her mom's dead and her dad is NEVER around. You say that she has a great bedroom (which she wouldn't have if it weren't for Spencer's screwup), a hot webshow (but it's not just hers, it's Sam's too!), and is popular and pretty (who said Sam's not pretty?), but those are all material reasons for happiness. It's true Sam has a pretty miserable life, and she deserves to have some happiness for once. But Carly's life isn't all flowers and sunshine either. She only has her crazy brother around, so it's not like she has a better family than Sam's (actually now that I think about it, none of them have very ideal families). Just as Sam puts on a tough front to hide her feelings, maybe Carly pretends everything's great sometimes too, to hide how she really feels too (I would feel pretty bad if my mom was gone and my dad was ALWAYS absent). They have more in common than you acknowledge. My point is, we don't think you guys are focusing only on Sam's feelings. It just seems like you guys think Sam should "have" Freddie because she deserves to be happy. Now I totally agree that she should be happy, and if Creddie happens, Sam's not crushed or pushed aside...but there IS someone else in the equation to consider first. It's not just between Carly and Sam-it's Freddie's call for which girl gets to "have" him. And we still don't know how he really feels about both of them. If you ask me, we shouldn't worry about which girl deserves him "more"-that's a pointless discussion. We should wait and see how Freddie feels about them first.